


Gift

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Eichi "rich dumbass" Tenshouin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: "Eichi, you looked troubled."
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Hakaze Kaoru
Kudos: 8





	Gift

"Eichi, you looked troubled." 

A voice speaks up as the owner of it sees the other boy's expression. It's like he's trying to come up with something, but his attempts haven’t given him any good result whatsoever. He places his chin on his hands looking completely serious for an unknown reason. To be looking like this, that something must've been troubling him for quite a while.

"Do you need help with anything?" Wataru asks. Noticing him, Eichi smiles and chuckles lightly out of surprise.

"Oh, I'm just trying to find a Christmas gift for Kaoru-kun," still thinking hard, he continues, "but I can't come up with anything," Eichi sighs, not wanting to sound hopeless but still manages to be slightly. 

When his majesty needs help, of course, Wataru is going to lend a hand to him. Giving is one of his hundreds of specialty after all. Both of them stay in silence for a while, thinking about something Kaoru would like to get as a gift. For these two to be in silence when together could already be considered a gift to some people, actually.

"How about I perform a play about the birth of Jesus Christ for you two?" Immediately after that question comes out of Wataru's mouth, Eichi starts to snicker. That was probably not a very good idea, then.

"Oh, I'd love to see that myself," Eichi laughs, "but this isn't about me, Wataru. I don't think Kaoru-kun would enjoy it that much, sadly," he sighs, and then they return to being in silence again. What _would_ Kaoru like? They could’ve gone and ask Rei if the vampire boy isn’t sleeping soundly in his coffin right now.

Wataru is a genius and Eichi is smart enough to climb to the top and become the emperor of Yumenosaki, but when they're together trying to come up with something normal to give as gifts, they don't seem to be very good at it, somehow. No one should see them stuck on such a simple thing like this—ever.

"Ah! How about you give him something small but memorable, Eichi?" The long-haired man clasps his hands together as he exclaims, "Like an accessory that he can wear casually!" He beams, and Eichi seems to agree with this idea. An accessory is not too hard to find and is a really great gift, Eichi actually wonders how he couldn't come up with that before, as expected from Wataru Hibiki!

"Personally, I prefer things to be big and flashy, but not everything has to be like that, hasn't it?"

They're actually onto something because when he was given an idea, Eichi could immediately think of what his boyfriend would like to wear. He stands up and smiles, thanking Wataru for his help.

"No need to thank me, your majesty," Wataru grins, "it's my duty to help you as your left hand, after all ☆"

"No, If you weren't here, it would've taken me longer to even come up with something," Eichi says, acknowledging how inexperienced he still is in something like this.

"Thank you, Wataru," he smiles cheerily. Seeing that, Wataru has no choice but to accept his gratitude, he guesses.

Looking at a variety of necklaces and bracelets placing on the counter, Eichi ignores the tempting words of the employee next to him and keeps looking at what he sees would fit Kaoru the most. He wants him to wear it after all and if it doesn't look good on him, Eichi wouldn't be satisfied with himself for not being able to find a better gift. Also, earlier, Keito suggested he sticks to something not too expensive even though he can afford to buy a lot of things without hurting his wallet. It'd be uncomfortable to receive expensive gifts for other people, probably. Eichi doesn’t quite get it himself since something others would call expensive isn’t really that expensive for him, but he complies anyway. The last thing he'd want is to make his boyfriend feel troubled.

While looking around, Eichi slightly sneezes a little even though he's indoor. His body is sensitive to weather change and it _is_ Christmas, of course, it's going to get colder.

Scanning the place again, he finds something he sees fits Kaoru the most in this store, which is the probably only store here that isn't too expensive. Eichi smiles slightly, before picking the thing up and goes to pay for it.

He wonders if Kaoru would like this as much as him or not.

Waving back at the lighter-haired boy, Kaoru sits down on the opposite side of him. They're in a nice café, sitting by the window watching the white snow slowly falling down from the sky. The atmosphere is calming, and the tea in front of Eichi is hot enough to keep him warm. Kaoru takes off his outer coat once he feels warm enough and neatly places it down next to him. He orders hot chocolate after the menu has been handed to him by a waitress. And while waiting for it, Kaoru strikes up a conversation. He's comfortable with the other boy enough to just casually talk about his day with him—and Eichi always seems happy to listen no matter what he talks about.

Kaoru slightly smiles as the waitress places his glass down onto the table. He blows on it for a while then sips the sweet drink inside, exhaling gently as he feels the warmth spreading. For a small moment when Kaoru notices Eichi staring and playfully smiles back at him, he thought he was already dead and this is the afterlife since he just saw an angel. _Oh, he’s going blind._

“I feel like you’re thinking something weird,” the blond blinks and then narrows his eyes when he sees the expression on the other boy’s face. Completely lost in his thought.

“Oh, why would you think that, my beloved Kaoru-kun?” Eichi chuckles. His sweet words make Kaoru blush. Even if Kaoru himself has used these kinds of words with some girls before, it’s not the same when those words are being directed at _him_ and Eichi seems to be really good and making him flustered that way.

“It’s on your face,” Kaoru says, sipping the warm sweet drink again. Surprising the other boy a little since he didn’t realize Kaoru could see it that easily. It could be that he feels relaxed around him enough to let his emotions be seen on his face since Kaoru also commented on how bewildered he looked when he told him he could see his expression clearly earlier. Still, it’s not something bad, actually.

After a while of just doing nothing but enjoying each other's presence—Eichi finally reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a small paper bag.

"Kaoru-kun," he calls, gently saying the darker blond’s name and smile. Eichi looks so happy, and it’s because he has a company, a significant someone with him today.

"Hm?" Kaoru looks up from his glass of hot chocolate and looks Eichi in the eyes. Humming softly as a response.

"I have a gift for you," Eichi says before handing the bag to Kaoru, to which he accepts with a smile.

Opening the paper bag slowly yet eagerly, Kaoru picks up the gift inside. But as soon as he sees it, Kaoru starts to laugh, confusing Eichi since he doesn't know what's funny about this and even started to worry that he might not like the gift. Kaoru raises one of his hands up, before reaching inside his pocket and hands a small bag to him—all while still laughing. He stops to regain his breath, already calming down a bit once the other boy looks down at the bag and accepts it.

“I was going to give this to you later, but,”

Opening the bag, Eichi still has no idea why Kaoru was laughing, but as soon as he sees the content inside and picks it up, Eichi starts to laugh too.

Of course, they would laugh, after revealing that inside the bag given to him was a black leather bracelet with two golden feather charms and a small bell dangling from it, or should he say, _the exact same one as what Eichi got for Kaoru_.

What are the chances of buying the same thing for each other by coincidence anyway? Seeing Eichi also laughing, Kaoru chuckles slightly from how amusing he finds the situation to be. Before coming up with an idea.

"Eichi-kun, give me your wrist," after calming down, Kaoru speaks up, and Eichi does what he was asked to without missing a beat. The darker blond gently put the bracelet he gave him on, before smiling and reaching his wrist out for Eichi too. To which Eichi also does the same, putting the bracelet around his smooth skin. The gifts that were originally bought separately now turns into matching ones, but neither of them minds it. It actually makes the bracelets even more memorable for them, even.

“Merry Christmas,” Eichi says, softly but loud enough for Kaoru to hear him.

“Merry Christmas, Eichi-kun,” Kaoru’s lips curl into a small smile, a pretty one, he must add. If it wasn’t for the stupid table separating them, Eichi would’ve kissed him already.

Well, he can do that anytime anyway.

"Kaoru-kun, you didn't give the bracelet to Tenshouin-kun?" Rei asks, noticing he was wearing a bracelet around his wrist before he takes it off for practice. He was the one who suggested he buy an accessory, so he's a little worried that something might've gone wrong, somehow.

"I did, but," Kaoru answers, "something funny happened, actually," he laughs, still remembering what happened. Eichi already confirmed with Wataru that he didn't know about Rei and it was a complete coincidence, which actually makes the story better, by the way.

"Hm, I kind of want to know about it, care to tell me?"

Well, Rei did help him with this relationship plenty of times, so why not?

“You see, Eichi-kun was—”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrissymas!! I just posted one yesterday but who cares it's always eikao time!!! Also I have another one written in Thai and I might translate it actually-


End file.
